The Lion and the Lamb
by DinosaurCookies
Summary: My version of what happens when Edward leaves Bella that day in the meadow. Chap 2 up. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Bella stumbled away from him, her eyes wide with shock and hurt. She scrambled frantically, tripping over an unknown danger in her haste to get away. She fell back, expecting to meet the hard earth, only to be caught in a pair of strong arms. She whirled around, almost losing her balance again in the process, to find Alice behind her. Alice's arms were extended, holding Bella's wrists firmly, making sure she did not fall again. Her gentle eyes were filled with care for her friend, but Bella ignored her, turning back around sharply to face _him. _His face was contorted with agony and pain at what he had just done to her, at what he couldn't control. She took two unstable steps towards him, her arm outstretched weakly to him, begging him to come back to her, but he only stepped away, disgusted at himself. She took another weak, shaky step before her knees gave out and she tumbled to the ground, this time with no one to catch her. The pale skin on her elbow grazed a stone embedded in the ground and as she hit the dirt, the lattice of shallow scratches from the cut mixed with the disturbed dust, dirtying the open wound. She lifted her head to meet his dark honey-ochre eyes one more time before collapsing, her entire body heaving with sobs. Salty tears distorted her view of the dense forest around her. Bella opened her mouth to call out to him, but she couldn't form words, only gasps of breath that didn't seem to bring any oxygen to her lungs. But the words still swirled in her head, still hung unspoken right in front of her eyes. _No, Edward, how could you leave me again?_

Alice watched the scene unfold in horror, as the words least expected fluttered from his lips, hanging heavy in the wet air. She watched as Bella tripped away from him and she dashed forward, catching her friend just in time. She righted her, but held her arm steady, sure to catch her if she fell again. Bella pulled away, much to her surprise and stepped towards him. When Edward stepped away, her eyes narrowed in anger at her own brother. _How could he do this to her? He knows how much she loves him, yet he chooses to tear her apart. Doesn't he understand love? _ She saw Bella fall forward and lunged to grab her, but she noticed too late and missed her. She looked up at Edward and glared at him before bending down and scooping Bella up, running off into deeper depths of the forest with her.

Edward stopped at the edge of the forest, and released Bella's hand, Alice following suspiciously close to Bella. _Does she know already?_ He looked away from Bella, muttering the words softly. "Bella, I can't do this anymore. I can't put you in this kind of danger. I can't do this to you anymore." He heard her heart skip a beat, watched her stumble back in surprise, felt her shocked eyes on him. He looked away not bearing to watch, only hearing her footsteps on the earth, and a soft flutter of voice. She was calling his name. After what he just did she still wanted him! _When will she understand I can only hurt her? _He met her wide, innocent eyes one more time, before she collapsed, breaking into sobs. He looked away guiltily and his eyes met his sister's. He watched her glare at him until she picked Bella up and ran off. But her emotions did not affect him. Nothing affected him right now.


	2. AN

Hey guys,

So, I was thinking that I might continue this and make it a story. But, I want to know that if I continue it, it'll be read. So, I just need, like, one person to say that they want me to continue it, and I'll do it. (Although five would be better) ) So, message me to tell me if you want it or not…and I'll do it.

Also, I'd love to have a beta reader, just to catch my errors, and also, to hear some ideas. I do a lot of writing with my friends, and most of the time, it just comes out soo much better if you have help. So, yeah, message me too if you want to beta.

Love ya,

Riah


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, guys!! I know I said this wouldn't be out until next week, but you all reviewed with these great comments, so I had to get this out early, just cause I love you all sooo much. It's not great, but I'm still looking for a beta, so that would be amazing if anyone wanted to do that. But, a few notes first, kay?

When I originally wrote this, it was supposed to be that day in New Moon when Edward left Bella, but I'm kind of think that this will be after Eclipse, so I can kind of have Jacob in here….cause I just love him so much!

Also, I kind of have a new idea or two for some more stories, so I should have those out by the end of the week. Reviews would be wonderful, lovies!

Charries not mine, of course.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob's POV

Jacob walked into the house, shrugging on a t-shirt. He had never had any intentions of coming back, but he had realized how much everyone had needed him. Sam, the pack, Billy…he sighed, refusing to think the last name. He walked into his room and dropped onto his bed, the old coils squeaking against the pressure. He closed his eyes as he laid back, an image of her popping into his head immediately.

Billy pushed the door open and rolled into the room, interrupting his daydreams. Jacob looked up at his father, his eyes full of the sadness that still hadn't quite left.

"Phone's for you," Billy answered gruffly, not waiting for the question.

Jacob nodded and grabbed the phone, pushing outside. "Hello?"

"Don't think I'm calling because I like you." Alice's soft voice hissed venomously through the phone.

Jacob's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Want do you want, bloodsucker?" He spat, his hands quivering as he attempted to control his anger.

"Bella needs you. Edward left and she's…miserable. We've all tried, but we can't seem to get through to her. We think you might be able to help. And believe me, we all hate you as much as you hate us. Don't doubt this," she muttered. "But we're willing to do this for Bella. Prove that you love her the way you said you do."

Jacob reeled in shock for a moment. He had left because of her. Because she had chosen Edward over himself. And now he left her. A roll of head ran down his back and he closed his eyes, clenching his jaw. This was his chance to have her. How could he give that up? "Yeah…I'll be over in ten minutes." He took a deep breath as he hung up, calming himself, then slid into his car, racing towards the Cullen house.


End file.
